


Home

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Someone please give Nico di Angelo a home. He's never had one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Home

_hireath (n); a home sickness to a home which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was, the nostalgia, the yearning, the grieve for the lost places of your past_

* * *

If you asked Nico di Angelo where home was, he couldn’t give you an answer.

He lived in Italy with his sister and mother, both now dead. Then in New York during WWII, but that was short lived. Next it was the Lotus Casino and Hotel for decades, followed by a boarding school in Maine. Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter both tried to include him, but he shut them out. His father tried to let him stay in the Underworld, but there he was always one step close to death.

Nico di Angelo couldn’t tell you where home was, but he sure knew what it looked like.

The family pictures of the Jackson household. The campfire songs of Camp Half-Blood. The close-knitness of Camp Jupiter. Family meals in the Underworld and the roofs over his head.

Nico di Angelo can’t tell you where home is, but he can tell you what it was. And honestly, that's sadder.

* * *

_Home_

_A place where I can go_

_To take this off my shoulders_

_Someone take me home_


End file.
